1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for operating touch screens. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for fitting to an appendage of a person so as to adapt the appendage for operating controls on a screen of an automated data device.
2. Background Information
Personal data devices for storing and handling information have come into widespread use in recent years. Some devices have been developed that are intended to assist individuals as automated secretaries (also known as "personal digital assistants" or PDAs). An example is a device known as an electronic notebook. An electronic notebook is a data processing device that has a microprocessor and a display screen, and is adapted to store information and to categorize or otherwise handle the information. Personal data devices may be programmed to enable a user to enter data and control commands that determine how the data is entered, stored, and manipulated. Examples of personal data devices include the Palm series, marketed by Palm, Inc. (formerly 3Com Corp.) of Santa Clara, Calif. Apple Computers initiated the handheld computing market with the Newton line of products. Other similar products are available on the market. Applications for these devices are growing on a daily basis.
Typically, such devices receive control commands via very small electrical switches, called microswitches, which are integrated into the display screen. A user inputs commands and information into the device by touching a portion of the display screen where a microswitch is located. A display portion of the display screen portrays images corresponding to screen positions that are associated with available input selections (commands or information). The display portion may also show a screen position being contacted, as a visual feedback to the user that an entry has been made.
As personal data devices may be quite small and compact, it follows that the screens are also small. Accordingly, each of the microswitches on the screen is quite small and they may be crowded quite closely together. Successfully entering a command is dependent upon having a suitable utensil for contacting the screen in a limited area in a manner that will operate a selected microswitch, but will not operate other, adjacent microswitches inadvertently. Typically, the personal data device is provided with an elongated stylus that is held in the user's hand and that may be placed in contact with the screen at a selected position to operate a microswitch to carry out a particular command or to enter data.
Although a conventional stylus can operate its personal data device, it is slightly unwieldy for its purpose. A smaller device that does not require grasping by the palm or by several fingers or both may actually expedite operation of the personal data device.
Devices worn upon a single finger and having forward projections for operating equipment are known. Picks for stringed musical instruments offer examples. U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,982, issued to Harold Orth on Feb. 13, 1923, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,677, issued to John A. Knutson on Jun. 28, 1994, each illustrate picks for musical instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,710, issued to Charles Baumann on May 30, 1916, shows a guard to protect a user while slicing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,759, issued to Jurgen Seebach on Sep. 26, 1995, illustrates a communications device worn on the finger. The device of Seebach is not intended to make contact with other objects.
Concept Kitchen, Inc. markets a device known as the finger Tip.TM. stylus that is intended to be worn on a finger tip for use in operating the touch screen of a personal digital assistant. The device, as sold, does not securely grip the finger tip of a user and is prone to falling off.
These known devices all mount on the tip of a finger for accomplishing various tasks. None of these devices provides a finger tip worn device that can operate a touch screen and remains securely on the linger tip.
Thus, what is needed is a finger tip worn implement that can operate a touch screen and remains securely on the finger tip.
Furthermore, the know devices lack removable and interchangeable projections that may be used with a variety of touch screens having different actuation specification.
Thus, what is also needed is a finger tip worn implement that has removable and interchangeable projections.